


Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker

by JJ_Abrams



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Force Lightning, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Leia Organa, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Rey Skywalker, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Abrams/pseuds/JJ_Abrams
Summary: Is this thing on? Just trying out the tags for the first draft of my movie!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker

Here's some money. Go see my star war!!


End file.
